Without Her
by Allieissuperawesome
Summary: Lucy left Natsu without any explanation. She just left him. Natsu was not prepared to accept that. Nalu fanfiction


Why. Why did she leave him? Why did she think that she was better off without him? She was his world; his one true reason to live. Without her, his life was meaningless. His heart ached. It longed for her tender touch. Her gentle whispers. Her sweet kisses. He felt empty. His life had now been shrouded in darkness. Dark without her brilliant light. He was alone. Engulfed by sadness and sorrow.

Natsu was staring out the window blankly. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He couldn't find the motivation to work, or for that matter to do anything at all. He closed his eyes and nestled his face into his scarf. He soon felt hot tears running their well traced path down his face. These tears had followed him since the day she left.

Natsu stood up. He stumbled across her room towards the door. She was everywhere. He had to escape.

Natsu slumped out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs, he heard a faint voice call out to him. He looked up, full of hope, but it was only his imagination. He continued on his way, feeling sadder than he was before.

He found his way out of the building into the cold, dark street. It was empty, illuminated only by the lonely street lamp under which they had shared their first kiss. He turned away, fighting back tears that threatened to fall once again. He took off, starting at a walk and building into a run. He had no destination, but he had to get away. She was everywhere.

As he ran through the streets of Magnolia, eerie flashbacks danced across his eyes. He saw them walking through the park back on their first date. He saw them eating in a café, celebrating a successful mission. He then heard the faint voice once again, but this time when he turned around, she was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a giggle in her tone. "I've been waiting for you."

He couldn't believe his eyes. She couldn't be here. Maybe his tiredness had finally caught up to him. But it was so real.

"You know we have a pending mission," Lucy said. "We really need the money. We can't afford to miss the next payment on our rent."

He just stared at her with blank eyes absorbing the fact that she was right in front of him. He blindly reached out a hand to caress her cheek. But his hand swiped right through her. She wasn't really there. It was a memory just mixed up in reality. He turned away, not wanting to bear the pain of her presence any longer. It hurt too much. Against his better judgement, he looked back once more only to find that she had disappeared into the darkness along with everything else. He fell to his knees in a fit of tears.

"Natsu?" he heard someone call out to him. He rose in hope of the impossible, but he was let down like he always was to find it was only Erza, the Guild Master, concern etched on her face. He started away, but she grabbed his arm. Her grip was firm, yet sympathetic. Natsu scoffed.

"I know it's har-"she began, but Natsu interrupted with a tone full of fury.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" he spat at her. "You don't understand the pain and suffering my heart has endured for the past twenty-nine days. MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL!"

Erza recoiled at his sudden outburst. She did not yell, or even get angry. She just looked at him, for deep inside her, she understood where he came from. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a tight, calming embrace. Natsu struggled for a moment, but soon gave in to the warm gesture. He began to cry. Erza slowly rubbed his back consolingly.

"It hurts. I know. It feels like there's no light in the world and everything is numb and grey," she said soothingly into the ear of his trembling body. "But you need to move on and live your life. That's what she-" He interrupted her again.

"Stop! Just stop! I can't move on; I can't get over her. Without her I have nothing," he screamed at the top of his lungs. Erza took a step back. His face was twisted into something that was not him. His eyes had filled with desperation. There was nothing she could do or say to help him. He was lost. Only Lucy could lead him back to the path he had strayed from.

Natsu took off in the opposite direction. He had to find her. He had decided that if he could see her and talk to her again, maybe she would come back. He just needed her. He needed her laugh, her smile, and her eyes which sparkled like the stars. He felt a faint smile appear on his face as he thought of all the wonderful things about her. It soon disappeared and his emptiness returned. The sooner he got to her, the sooner he would escape his pain.

After running for hours, he finally came upon the city of Rose, where he knew her to be. She had warned him to stay away, but how could he? She had to know that he would come anyways. He would always come.

Natsu stumbled his way into the nearest shop, not caring what people might think of his terrifying state. He knew he was a mess.

As he made his way through the store, the shopkeeper looked up at him. His face said all what needed to be said. Natsu approached the shopkeepers counter and slammed his hands clumsily onto the surface. The shopkeeper jumped back in surprise.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" he blurted. "She lives here. She's five foot four with the most beautiful blonde hair you have ever seen. Where. Is. She."

The shopkeeper froze at his outburst.

"Well?" Natsu snapped.

The shopkeeper snapped out of his trance and rummaged around his desk acting all flustered. Natsu tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter.

"W-w-what was h-her name a-again?" stuttered the shopkeeper, as he grabbed a phone book from underneath the counter.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu repeated. The shopkeeper nodded and rifled through the pages. He glanced up nervously at Natsu, but soon went back to his search. He stopped on a page and ran a finger down a list of names. He shook his head and looked up.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't in here," the shopkeeper apologized. He refused to look Natsu in the eye afraid of what he might see.

Natsu tightened his hands into fists and hit the counter once more. The glass cracked and he stormed out of the building in a rage of fury. The shopkeeper stared, petrified, at the closing door. He grabbed the phone with a shaking hand and brought it to his face.

"Hello? Operator? I would like to report a dangerous man…"

Natsu was lost. He had asked hundreds of people about Lucy, but no one knew who she was. It was as though she didn't exist. But he knew she was here, and he would find her, no matter what. He roamed aimlessly through the streets. He didn't know what else he could do. He had run out of options. His last hope was to run into her by accident.

"Excuse me!" called out an official sounding voice. Natsu didn't even turn around; he just ran. He sprinted down the street, hearing the sound of men in pursuit. But he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not now. She was so close; he could feel it.

Natsu took a sharp turn into a dark alley and ducked behind a stack of crates. He sneaked a peek around the corner of the crates and watched as a group of policemen dashed by. He sighed in relief; he had escaped for now, but he didn't know how long he would last. He could feel his muscles start to ache from all the running he had done the previous night. He backed away into the darkness thinking he could avoid capture by keeping off the main roads. Natsu was becoming more desperate by the second. All he needed was a sign to tell him he was going in the right direction. He bowed his head and fought back more tears. Tears of tiredness, sorrow, and despair.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Natsu stumbled back as he had bumped carelessly into a cloaked figure. He looked up and saw a flash of golden locks. The figure paused before taking off. As they passed, Natsu caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He spun around and grabbed the figure's arm firmly. Twisting the stranger around, the cloak fell gracefully to the ground. He stared into the two sparkly blue eyes. His heart stopped. It was her.

Lucy looked away, refusing to share his gaze. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he would not let her go. Not again.

"L-L-Lucy? Is that really you?" he questioned in disbelief. Lucy still would not look back. But he did not need her to answer for he knew what he saw right now was no hallucination. He slowly brought his other hand up to her face trying to turn it towards him. She fought his motion, but soon gave in. They're eyes had finally met after having been apart for so long. It was as though the world stopped, and they were the only ones on the entire planet. Natsu's face broke into a smile and began to cry. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy stopped him.

"Please," Lucy pleaded, her words full of agony. "Please. Just go. I can't bear to see you. Please."

"I can't!" Natsu replied. "I can't watch you leave me again. I love you."

Those words hit Lucy like a tidal wave, and she broke into tears. Natsu couldn't understand. Why wasn't she happy? They were meant for each other. Didn't she realize that yet?

"Lucy, I lo-" he tried to tell her.

"Shut up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Just shut up! Don't make this any harder for me than it has to be."

"What do you mean harder? It doesn't have to be complicated or painful. It's me. Don't you love me?" Natsu proclaimed. Lucy did not answer. She just stared up at him. But she did not need to speak for it was written plainly across her face.

"You do, don't you?" Natsu said. "I knew it."

"You don't understand!" Lucy cried, tears falling thick and fast down her pale face. "It doesn't matter what I want. The fact is that we can't be together. Ever."

Natsu yanked her towards him so they were mere inches apart.

"Why?" Natsu demanded. "Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

Lucy would not answer.

"Why did you leave?" Natsu asked.

Lucy still remained silent.

"Do you hate me?" mumbled Natsu.

"NO!" cried Lucy. She continued with a softer tone. "I don't."

"Then why did you leave? The least you can do is tell me why," Natsu said. "Is there someone else?"

Lucy shook her head in protest. "It was always you. Always."

"Well then. Spit it out."

Lucy began to cry harder. "I wish you had just stayed away. I didn't want to hurt you."

"The only thing that hurts me, is you being gone."

This made Lucy wail even harder. "This is exactly the conversation I wanted to avoid having with you."

"Lucy, please, I'm begging you. Just tell me."

She paused for a moment. Lost in thought. She soon sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But can we get out of this alley first?"

"Well… I have a bit of a problem," Natsu exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"The cops may or may not be after me at the moment."

Lucy slightly giggled. "You never change, do you?"

Lucy led Natsu down a dark alleyway. Natsu didn't know where she was leading him. She suddenly stopped in front of one of the many buildings lining the street. She rummaged through her purse until she finally pulled out her keys. Amongst the many Celestial Spirit Keys was a lonely rusted house key. After unlocking the door, the pair entered the apartment building. They walked down the short flight of stairs leading to her apartment.

"It's smaller than our other one, but it works," she said shyly.

Natsu gazed around the dimly-lit apartment. It was cramped and dirty – very unlike their apartment back in Magnolia. The walls and floor were grey with grime. Natsu even saw a bug scuttle across the floor. It made his heart ache, thinking that Lucy was living in a place like this.

"Lucy…" Natsu croaked.

Lucy didn't respond, but pushed passed him and entered her room. She drew up a chair before sitting on her old, bulgy mattress. It creaked loudly as she sat down on it.

Natsu hesitated, but took a seat as well. Natsu stared into her bright blue eyes. Bright. Their shimmering light had somehow faded. Something was wrong. Natsu could always tell when Lucy was feeling upset.

He reached a hand forward and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and softly grabbed his hand with hers. Natsu missed her warmth.

"Why?" he asked. Lucy reopened her eyes. They were sad.

"I wish you would have never come after me," she said. Her eyes began to water. "But I was kidding myself when I thought you would stay away. I've been a coward – trying to run away from my problems."

Natsu shook his head and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You don't have to be afraid," Natsu cooed, bringing his face closed hers. He touched her forehead with his own.

Suddenly, Lucy pushed Natsu away. A tear ran down her cheek, but she refused to look Natsu in the eye.

"I can't do this," Lucy whispered. "I can't be with you."

"Luce," Natsu tried to say.

"Please," Lucy begged. "It was hard enough to leave you the first time. Why won't you just leave me alone? I can't bear to hurt you anymore."

Natsu stood up and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. He came in close so they were nose to nose.  
"Don't you see Lucy," Natsu yelled. "What you're telling me hurting me more…I love you."

Lucy burst into tears.

"You say that now, but you don't understand anything," Lucy sobbed.

"Then help me understand! Just tell me!" Natsu pleaded.

"You want to understand?" Lucy said maniacally. "I'm dying, Natsu, dying!"

Natsu stared at her blankly.

"What," he breathed.

"A couple of months ago, after our mission up north, I went to the doctor because I was feeling a bit off," Lucy explained. "He did a check-up on me, and discovered that I have an incurable disease. In fact, it is the same one that took my mother at the young age of 29."

"Lucy…" Natsu said softly, grabbing her hands and lightly kissing them. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to react this way," Lucy said after a short pause. "I expected more yelling, more anger, and more denial. You seem to accept this. Why?"

Natsu gave her a winning smile.

"Because I am your knight in shining armour," Natsu said unorthodoxly. "I will always save you."

Natsu released her and pounded a fist into his hand. There was a spark where they connected. Natsu had determination written across his face.

"Never accept fate, Lucy," Natsu continued. "If my name is Natsu Dragneel, I will find a cure and save your life. You will never die on my watch."

Together Natsu and Lucy returned to Fairy Tail, deciding to tell the guild of Lucy's illness. Their reaction was much of the same, and like Natsu, they refused to accept Lucy's fate. They decided as a guild to dedicate every second to find a cure.

Natsu set off. The next five years were spent tirelessly searching and spending as much time as possible with Lucy. For the first three years, Lucy tried to keep up with Natsu, but after a while she soon became too weak to go anywhere and stayed behind. The last year she was bedridden, too weak to move. They both refused to give up.

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia. Natsu strolled down the street with a large bouquet in his hand. He looked gruff. His hair had grown out to his shoulders and stubble shaded his face. There was a blinding smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

He was on his way to see his love.

"Good afternoon, Luce!" Natsu said when he reached their apartment. To his surprise, she was sitting up in bed. Her hair was flowing in the light summer breeze wafting in from the open window. She beamed at him.

"Nice to see you, Natsu," Lucy said. Her usually weak voice was suddenly strong today.

She patted the spot beside her, motioning for Natsu to sit down. He obliged and pecked her on the cheek. She let out a soft giggle.

"I missed you," Lucy chimed. "You were gone for too long."

"It was only a few days," Natsu said cheerily. "But, I brought you a gift."

He slowly moved his hands out from behind his back, presenting her the flowers. Lucy's eyes lit up. She accepted the bouquet and brought them to her nose. She breathed in the sweet aromas of the flowers.

"They're lovely!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu smiled. Mostly due to the fact that she was in such high spirits.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "I picked them at the top of the Secret Gardens of Wisteria. The purple and blue ones are supposed to bring good luck to all who receive them."

Lucy set the flowers down carefully on the space beside her and threw her arms around Natsu's neck.

"You're so sweet!" Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

They slid apart, stopped at their hands to clasp them tightly.

"How are you feeling today?" Natsu questioned thoughtfully.

Lucy let go of his hands and waved them in front of her.

"Enough about me!" Lucy stated. Her hands found their way back to where they belong – in Natsu's. "We always talk about me. Tell me everything."

"There isn't much to tell," Natsu admitted. "You're always the first to know. But, I did find a new location to scout out. I leave in a couple of days."

Lucy loosens her grip of Natsu's hands and shifted her gaze to her lap. Natsu noticed the change in her mood. Releasing her hands, he brought his own to her face to cradle her cheeks. He lifted her chin do her eyes pouring back into his.

"What's up, Luce," he murmured.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Lucy mumbled. "Can't you just stay?"

"What are you saying, Lucy?" Natsu inquired. "I'm not leaving for another few days."

Lucy shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said. "I don't want you to leave again."

Natsu leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"I'm never going to leave you," he said with all seriousness. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Don't you understand?" Lucy whimpered. "I don't have forever."

Natsu's face turned grim.

"Don't ever say that, Lucy," he hissed.

Lucy peeled Natsu's hands form her face and held them close to her.

"I'm not losing hope," she reassured. "I'm just being realistic. I don't want to spend my last days along – waiting for you to return. I want to spend them with you at my side."

Natsu didn't have any time to try and argue for Lucy had quickly began to speak again.

"Natsu, you need to understand," Lucy continued. "I am dying. It's a fact; you can't change it. One of these days I'm not going to be here anymore, and you are going to have to continue living. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to realize that this is really happening. That is why we need to cherish every moment we have together."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he soon felt a trail of hot tears on his face. The situation had finally sunk in. Lucy pulled him towards her and held him in her arms. Natsu wailed in pain, which tore Lucy apart. Tears then started to fall from her own eyes.

Then, Natsu choked his tears back and lifted himself from Lucy's embrace. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed a new light shining from within him. He stepped off the bed, grabbed her hands in his, and got down on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he breathed. "My heart is filled with so much love for you; I can't even describe with words alone."

He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Lucy, will you take this as a token of my love and cherish it," Natsu whispered lovingly.

Lucy nodded her face into his scarf.

"Marry me!" Natsu proposed.

The next day, they were happily married. All of Fairy Tail attended the wedding. Though the occasion was joyous, Lucy was weaker than ever before. The ceremony was held in their bedroom since Lucy was too feeble to move. However, that did not stop the ladies of Fairy Tail from dressing up her up for the big day. Many tears were shed, but they were of happiness rather than sorrow. Lucy and Natsu couldn't stop smiling throughout the entire day.

But that happiness did not last very long for Lucy passed on a few days later. She left the world cradled in Natsu's warm embrace.

For the next few months, Natsu put on a façade. He continued to tell everyone that he was okay, but on the inside – he was being torn apart.

During the night of one of his worst days, he wandered to the top of a perilous sea cliff. He soon stepped to the edge with his arms outstretched and closed his eyes. The sea breeze whipped through his dishevelled hair as he teetered over the edge. Just as he was about to fall, he stopped short, hearing her voice whisper in his ear.

Continue living.

Natsu stumbled back in complete shock at what he had almost done.

"I need to continue living," Natsu breathed to himself. "For Lucy."

Natsu walked away from the cliff, leaving all of his anguish behind.

Many years later…

Natsu laid in the hospital bed, his old bones aching. Only the sound of the many monitors beeping sporadically and this hiss of the ventilator were able to be heard throughout the room. A young woman with eyes red from crying and bubble gum pink hair, clutched Natsu's hand from his bedside. His eyes fluttered, unable to stay open for too long. He felt his heart beat for the last time before the monitor let out a solid, defining tone. His world went dark.

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He was staring up at an endless blue sky scattered with fluffy white clouds. Long grass billowed around him. He propped himself up so he was leaning back on his elbows. He scanned the seemingly empty field until his eyes landed on a small figure in the distance clad in white.

Lifting himself off the ground, he started towards the figure. As he drew close, the figure turned around.

"Lucy," Natsu beamed.

Lucy extended her arms out to him with a smile on face.

"I've been waiting for you, my love," she sang.

Natsu took her hands, and they stood together for all of eternity in that blissful state. At last they were together without worry. Just the dragon boy and his princess.

The End

Why. Why did she leave him? Why did she think that she was better off without him? She was his world; his one true reason to live. Without her, his life was meaningless. His heart ached. It longed for her tender touch. Her gentle whispers. Her sweet kisses. He felt empty. His life had now been shrouded in darkness. Dark without her brilliant light. He was alone. Engulfed by sadness and sorrow.

Natsu was staring out the window blankly. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He couldn't find the motivation to work, or for that matter to do anything at all. He closed his eyes and nestled his face into his scarf. He soon felt hot tears running their well traced path down his face. These tears had followed him since the day she left.

Natsu stood up. He stumbled across her room towards the door. She was everywhere. He had to escape.

Natsu slumped out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs, he heard a faint voice call out to him. He looked up, full of hope, but it was only his imagination. He continued on his way, feeling sadder than he was before.

He found his way out of the building into the cold, dark street. It was empty, illuminated only by the lonely street lamp under which they had shared their first kiss. He turned away, fighting back tears that threatened to fall once again. He took off, starting at a walk and building into a run. He had no destination, but he had to get away. She was everywhere.

As he ran through the streets of Magnolia, eerie flashbacks danced across his eyes. He saw them walking through the park back on their first date. He saw them eating in a café, celebrating a successful mission. He then heard the faint voice once again, but this time when he turned around, she was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a giggle in her tone. "I've been waiting for you."

He couldn't believe his eyes. She couldn't be here. Maybe his tiredness had finally caught up to him. But it was so real.

"You know we have a pending mission," Lucy said. "We really need the money. We can't afford to miss the next payment on our rent."

He just stared at her with blank eyes absorbing the fact that she was right in front of him. He blindly reached out a hand to caress her cheek. But his hand swiped right through her. She wasn't really there. It was a memory just mixed up in reality. He turned away, not wanting to bear the pain of her presence any longer. It hurt too much. Against his better judgement, he looked back once more only to find that she had disappeared into the darkness along with everything else. He fell to his knees in a fit of tears.

"Natsu?" he heard someone call out to him. He rose in hope of the impossible, but he was let down like he always was to find it was only Erza, the Guild Master, concern etched on her face. He started away, but she grabbed his arm. Her grip was firm, yet sympathetic. Natsu scoffed.

"I know it's har-"she began, but Natsu interrupted with a tone full of fury.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" he spat at her. "You don't understand the pain and suffering my heart has endured for the past twenty-nine days. MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL!"

Erza recoiled at his sudden outburst. She did not yell, or even get angry. She just looked at him, for deep inside her, she understood where he came from. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a tight, calming embrace. Natsu struggled for a moment, but soon gave in to the warm gesture. He began to cry. Erza slowly rubbed his back consolingly.

"It hurts. I know. It feels like there's no light in the world and everything is numb and grey," she said soothingly into the ear of his trembling body. "But you need to move on and live your life. That's what she-" He interrupted her again.

"Stop! Just stop! I can't move on; I can't get over her. Without her I have nothing," he screamed at the top of his lungs. Erza took a step back. His face was twisted into something that was not him. His eyes had filled with desperation. There was nothing she could do or say to help him. He was lost. Only Lucy could lead him back to the path he had strayed from.

Natsu took off in the opposite direction. He had to find her. He had decided that if he could see her and talk to her again, maybe she would come back. He just needed her. He needed her laugh, her smile, and her eyes which sparkled like the stars. He felt a faint smile appear on his face as he thought of all the wonderful things about her. It soon disappeared and his emptiness returned. The sooner he got to her, the sooner he would escape his pain.

After running for hours, he finally came upon the city of Rose, where he knew her to be. She had warned him to stay away, but how could he? She had to know that he would come anyways. He would always come.

Natsu stumbled his way into the nearest shop, not caring what people might think of his terrifying state. He knew he was a mess.

As he made his way through the store, the shopkeeper looked up at him. His face said all what needed to be said. Natsu approached the shopkeepers counter and slammed his hands clumsily onto the surface. The shopkeeper jumped back in surprise.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" he blurted. "She lives here. She's five foot four with the most beautiful blonde hair you have ever seen. Where. Is. She."

The shopkeeper froze at his outburst.

"Well?" Natsu snapped.

The shopkeeper snapped out of his trance and rummaged around his desk acting all flustered. Natsu tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter.

"W-w-what was h-her name a-again?" stuttered the shopkeeper, as he grabbed a phone book from underneath the counter.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu repeated. The shopkeeper nodded and rifled through the pages. He glanced up nervously at Natsu, but soon went back to his search. He stopped on a page and ran a finger down a list of names. He shook his head and looked up.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't in here," the shopkeeper apologized. He refused to look Natsu in the eye afraid of what he might see.

Natsu tightened his hands into fists and hit the counter once more. The glass cracked and he stormed out of the building in a rage of fury. The shopkeeper stared, petrified, at the closing door. He grabbed the phone with a shaking hand and brought it to his face.

"Hello? Operator? I would like to report a dangerous man…"

Natsu was lost. He had asked hundreds of people about Lucy, but no one knew who she was. It was as though she didn't exist. But he knew she was here, and he would find her, no matter what. He roamed aimlessly through the streets. He didn't know what else he could do. He had run out of options. His last hope was to run into her by accident.

"Excuse me!" called out an official sounding voice. Natsu didn't even turn around; he just ran. He sprinted down the street, hearing the sound of men in pursuit. But he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not now. She was so close; he could feel it.

Natsu took a sharp turn into a dark alley and ducked behind a stack of crates. He sneaked a peek around the corner of the crates and watched as a group of policemen dashed by. He sighed in relief; he had escaped for now, but he didn't know how long he would last. He could feel his muscles start to ache from all the running he had done the previous night. He backed away into the darkness thinking he could avoid capture by keeping off the main roads. Natsu was becoming more desperate by the second. All he needed was a sign to tell him he was going in the right direction. He bowed his head and fought back more tears. Tears of tiredness, sorrow, and despair.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Natsu stumbled back as he had bumped carelessly into a cloaked figure. He looked up and saw a flash of golden locks. The figure paused before taking off. As they passed, Natsu caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He spun around and grabbed the figure's arm firmly. Twisting the stranger around, the cloak fell gracefully to the ground. He stared into the two sparkly blue eyes. His heart stopped. It was her.

Lucy looked away, refusing to share his gaze. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he would not let her go. Not again.

"L-L-Lucy? Is that really you?" he questioned in disbelief. Lucy still would not look back. But he did not need her to answer for he knew what he saw right now was no hallucination. He slowly brought his other hand up to her face trying to turn it towards him. She fought his motion, but soon gave in. They're eyes had finally met after having been apart for so long. It was as though the world stopped, and they were the only ones on the entire planet. Natsu's face broke into a smile and began to cry. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy stopped him.

"Please," Lucy pleaded, her words full of agony. "Please. Just go. I can't bear to see you. Please."

"I can't!" Natsu replied. "I can't watch you leave me again. I love you."

Those words hit Lucy like a tidal wave, and she broke into tears. Natsu couldn't understand. Why wasn't she happy? They were meant for each other. Didn't she realize that yet?

"Lucy, I lo-" he tried to tell her.

"Shut up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Just shut up! Don't make this any harder for me than it has to be."

"What do you mean harder? It doesn't have to be complicated or painful. It's me. Don't you love me?" Natsu proclaimed. Lucy did not answer. She just stared up at him. But she did not need to speak for it was written plainly across her face.

"You do, don't you?" Natsu said. "I knew it."

"You don't understand!" Lucy cried, tears falling thick and fast down her pale face. "It doesn't matter what I want. The fact is that we can't be together. Ever."

Natsu yanked her towards him so they were mere inches apart.

"Why?" Natsu demanded. "Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

Lucy would not answer.

"Why did you leave?" Natsu asked.

Lucy still remained silent.

"Do you hate me?" mumbled Natsu.

"NO!" cried Lucy. She continued with a softer tone. "I don't."

"Then why did you leave? The least you can do is tell me why," Natsu said. "Is there someone else?"

Lucy shook her head in protest. "It was always you. Always."

"Well then. Spit it out."

Lucy began to cry harder. "I wish you had just stayed away. I didn't want to hurt you."

"The only thing that hurts me, is you being gone."

This made Lucy wail even harder. "This is exactly the conversation I wanted to avoid having with you."

"Lucy, please, I'm begging you. Just tell me."

She paused for a moment. Lost in thought. She soon sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But can we get out of this alley first?"

"Well… I have a bit of a problem," Natsu exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"The cops may or may not be after me at the moment."

Lucy slightly giggled. "You never change, do you?"

Lucy led Natsu down a dark alleyway. Natsu didn't know where she was leading him. She suddenly stopped in front of one of the many buildings lining the street. She rummaged through her purse until she finally pulled out her keys. Amongst the many Celestial Spirit Keys was a lonely rusted house key. After unlocking the door, the pair entered the apartment building. They walked down the short flight of stairs leading to her apartment.

"It's smaller than our other one, but it works," she said shyly.

Natsu gazed around the dimly-lit apartment. It was cramped and dirty – very unlike their apartment back in Magnolia. The walls and floor were grey with grime. Natsu even saw a bug scuttle across the floor. It made his heart ache, thinking that Lucy was living in a place like this.

"Lucy…" Natsu croaked.

Lucy didn't respond, but pushed passed him and entered her room. She drew up a chair before sitting on her old, bulgy mattress. It creaked loudly as she sat down on it.

Natsu hesitated, but took a seat as well. Natsu stared into her bright blue eyes. Bright. Their shimmering light had somehow faded. Something was wrong. Natsu could always tell when Lucy was feeling upset.

He reached a hand forward and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and softly grabbed his hand with hers. Natsu missed her warmth.

"Why?" he asked. Lucy reopened her eyes. They were sad.

"I wish you would have never come after me," she said. Her eyes began to water. "But I was kidding myself when I thought you would stay away. I've been a coward – trying to run away from my problems."

Natsu shook his head and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You don't have to be afraid," Natsu cooed, bringing his face closed hers. He touched her forehead with his own.

Suddenly, Lucy pushed Natsu away. A tear ran down her cheek, but she refused to look Natsu in the eye.

"I can't do this," Lucy whispered. "I can't be with you."

"Luce," Natsu tried to say.

"Please," Lucy begged. "It was hard enough to leave you the first time. Why won't you just leave me alone? I can't bear to hurt you anymore."

Natsu stood up and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. He came in close so they were nose to nose.  
"Don't you see Lucy," Natsu yelled. "What you're telling me hurting me more…I love you."

Lucy burst into tears.

"You say that now, but you don't understand anything," Lucy sobbed.

"Then help me understand! Just tell me!" Natsu pleaded.

"You want to understand?" Lucy said maniacally. "I'm dying, Natsu, dying!"

Natsu stared at her blankly.

"What," he breathed.

"A couple of months ago, after our mission up north, I went to the doctor because I was feeling a bit off," Lucy explained. "He did a check-up on me, and discovered that I have an incurable disease. In fact, it is the same one that took my mother at the young age of 29."

"Lucy…" Natsu said softly, grabbing her hands and lightly kissing them. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to react this way," Lucy said after a short pause. "I expected more yelling, more anger, and more denial. You seem to accept this. Why?"

Natsu gave her a winning smile.

"Because I am your knight in shining armour," Natsu said unorthodoxly. "I will always save you."

Natsu released her and pounded a fist into his hand. There was a spark where they connected. Natsu had determination written across his face.

"Never accept fate, Lucy," Natsu continued. "If my name is Natsu Dragneel, I will find a cure and save your life. You will never die on my watch."

Together Natsu and Lucy returned to Fairy Tail, deciding to tell the guild of Lucy's illness. Their reaction was much of the same, and like Natsu, they refused to accept Lucy's fate. They decided as a guild to dedicate every second to find a cure.

Natsu set off. The next five years were spent tirelessly searching and spending as much time as possible with Lucy. For the first three years, Lucy tried to keep up with Natsu, but after a while she soon became too weak to go anywhere and stayed behind. The last year she was bedridden, too weak to move. They both refused to give up.

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia. Natsu strolled down the street with a large bouquet in his hand. He looked gruff. His hair had grown out to his shoulders and stubble shaded his face. There was a blinding smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

He was on his way to see his love.

"Good afternoon, Luce!" Natsu said when he reached their apartment. To his surprise, she was sitting up in bed. Her hair was flowing in the light summer breeze wafting in from the open window. She beamed at him.

"Nice to see you, Natsu," Lucy said. Her usually weak voice was suddenly strong today.

She patted the spot beside her, motioning for Natsu to sit down. He obliged and pecked her on the cheek. She let out a soft giggle.

"I missed you," Lucy chimed. "You were gone for too long."

"It was only a few days," Natsu said cheerily. "But, I brought you a gift."

He slowly moved his hands out from behind his back, presenting her the flowers. Lucy's eyes lit up. She accepted the bouquet and brought them to her nose. She breathed in the sweet aromas of the flowers.

"They're lovely!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu smiled. Mostly due to the fact that she was in such high spirits.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "I picked them at the top of the Secret Gardens of Wisteria. The purple and blue ones are supposed to bring good luck to all who receive them."

Lucy set the flowers down carefully on the space beside her and threw her arms around Natsu's neck.

"You're so sweet!" Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

They slid apart, stopped at their hands to clasp them tightly.

"How are you feeling today?" Natsu questioned thoughtfully.

Lucy let go of his hands and waved them in front of her.

"Enough about me!" Lucy stated. Her hands found their way back to where they belong – in Natsu's. "We always talk about me. Tell me everything."

"There isn't much to tell," Natsu admitted. "You're always the first to know. But, I did find a new location to scout out. I leave in a couple of days."

Lucy loosens her grip of Natsu's hands and shifted her gaze to her lap. Natsu noticed the change in her mood. Releasing her hands, he brought his own to her face to cradle her cheeks. He lifted her chin do her eyes pouring back into his.

"What's up, Luce," he murmured.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Lucy mumbled. "Can't you just stay?"

"What are you saying, Lucy?" Natsu inquired. "I'm not leaving for another few days."

Lucy shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said. "I don't want you to leave again."

Natsu leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"I'm never going to leave you," he said with all seriousness. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Don't you understand?" Lucy whimpered. "I don't have forever."

Natsu's face turned grim.

"Don't ever say that, Lucy," he hissed.

Lucy peeled Natsu's hands form her face and held them close to her.

"I'm not losing hope," she reassured. "I'm just being realistic. I don't want to spend my last days along – waiting for you to return. I want to spend them with you at my side."

Natsu didn't have any time to try and argue for Lucy had quickly began to speak again.

"Natsu, you need to understand," Lucy continued. "I am dying. It's a fact; you can't change it. One of these days I'm not going to be here anymore, and you are going to have to continue living. I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to realize that this is really happening. That is why we need to cherish every moment we have together."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he soon felt a trail of hot tears on his face. The situation had finally sunk in. Lucy pulled him towards her and held him in her arms. Natsu wailed in pain, which tore Lucy apart. Tears then started to fall from her own eyes.

Then, Natsu choked his tears back and lifted himself from Lucy's embrace. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed a new light shining from within him. He stepped off the bed, grabbed her hands in his, and got down on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he breathed. "My heart is filled with so much love for you; I can't even describe with words alone."

He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Lucy, will you take this as a token of my love and cherish it," Natsu whispered lovingly.

Lucy nodded her face into his scarf.

"Marry me!" Natsu proposed.

The next day, they were happily married. All of Fairy Tail attended the wedding. Though the occasion was joyous, Lucy was weaker than ever before. The ceremony was held in their bedroom since Lucy was too feeble to move. However, that did not stop the ladies of Fairy Tail from dressing up her up for the big day. Many tears were shed, but they were of happiness rather than sorrow. Lucy and Natsu couldn't stop smiling throughout the entire day.

But that happiness did not last very long for Lucy passed on a few days later. She left the world cradled in Natsu's warm embrace.

For the next few months, Natsu put on a façade. He continued to tell everyone that he was okay, but on the inside – he was being torn apart.

During the night of one of his worst days, he wandered to the top of a perilous sea cliff. He soon stepped to the edge with his arms outstretched and closed his eyes. The sea breeze whipped through his dishevelled hair as he teetered over the edge. Just as he was about to fall, he stopped short, hearing her voice whisper in his ear.

Continue living.

Natsu stumbled back in complete shock at what he had almost done.

"I need to continue living," Natsu breathed to himself. "For Lucy."

Natsu walked away from the cliff, leaving all of his anguish behind.

Many years later…

Natsu laid in the hospital bed, his old bones aching. Only the sound of the many monitors beeping sporadically and this hiss of the ventilator were able to be heard throughout the room. A young woman with eyes red from crying and bubble gum pink hair, clutched Natsu's hand from his bedside. His eyes fluttered, unable to stay open for too long. He felt his heart beat for the last time before the monitor let out a solid, defining tone. His world went dark.

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He was staring up at an endless blue sky scattered with fluffy white clouds. Long grass billowed around him. He propped himself up so he was leaning back on his elbows. He scanned the seemingly empty field until his eyes landed on a small figure in the distance clad in white.

Lifting himself off the ground, he started towards the figure. As he drew close, the figure turned around.

"Lucy," Natsu beamed.

Lucy extended her arms out to him with a smile on face.

"I've been waiting for you, my love," she sang.

Natsu took her hands, and they stood together for all of eternity in that blissful state. At last they were together without worry. Just the dragon boy and his princess.

The End


End file.
